A Witches Revenge
by twilight dawn
Summary: Kagome's a dark witch and she promises to make the demon who betrayed her to suffer. Written for the Dokuga Halloween Challenge!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Kagome face held disgust as she gazed at the mirror, showing the intruder upon her lands. He was not supposed to be here. They made a truce a long time ago to stay clear of their domains. She knew it wouldn't be long for him to arrive at her doorstep and she needed to make preparations for his visit.

Demons and witches are supposed to be enemies, but Kagome and the demon broke the rules and fell in love. But that soon ended when Kagome found her love in another woman's arms. Her rage grew that day and she killed the woman, enjoying the blood that poured from every pore and crevice of her body.

Unfortunately, Kagome could not kill her beloved. He had tried to explain the situation to her, but Kagome would not listen. She banished him from her life and heart. She swore she would never love again and hid herself from the rest of the world.

It has been centuries since the last person has trespassed on her land and she will kill her ex-lover like all the others before him. Why can't people leave her be? All she wants to do is to practice her magic and be let alone in her solitude.

"That demon will rue the day he messed with me," Kagome hissed in anger. "Doesn't he realize that today is All Hallows Eve and my magic is at its best?"

She glanced down at her cat, Buyo. "Time is wasting and I need to make sure that my guest is not welcomed." She finished with an evil smile.

Whenever Kagome smiles it is never a good thing for she is a dark witch. She loves to make people's lives miserable and her favorite pastime is torturing lost souls. The spells she casts are the most powerful and deadly. Most victims never see the end of their demise until it is too late.

She quickened her steps to her large, black cauldron and grabbed her magic book from the shelf. She opened the book to the page she wanted and set it down on the podium next to the cauldron. "I believe the demon should be welcomed with open arms. Don't you agree, Buyo?"

Buyo stared at her, unable to move from his position. Kagome frowned. "Maybe, I shouldn't feed you for the next few months. You have gotten fat on me." Buyo meowed at her in protest. "Do not meow at me, mister. It's your own fault for eating so much."

She turned her attention back towards the book and read the ingredients she would need for her potion. "Let's see here," she peered down at the small writing and narrowed her eyes to see the words better. "I need a white feather, one of Naraku's tentacles, an eye of newt, a bat's wing, and perverted monk's toe."

"I believe I have all the ingredients here. It's a good thing I stocked my supplies last year. I wouldn't be able to cast this spell without them," she said, heading to her panty and selecting the said items.

She threw them into the pot and spread her hands over the cauldron. From the book, she read the magical spell that would possibly send away or kill her intruder.

"Ryuukotsusei rise from the ashes and do my bidding," the cauldron began to glow and a red mist began to spill over the sides of the cauldron. "I give you life once more. Now rise, and obey your master!" Kagome flung her arms above her head and watched the red mist travel out her front door. She practically ran to the door and flung it open, pleased to see the dragon staring down at her with his angry eyes.

"Why do you seek me, witch?" He spoke causing grey smoke to billow from his mouth. "If I do not like your answer, you will make an excellent meal."

Kagome wasn't afraid of him and to prove her point, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the mighty dragon before her. "We have a common enemy," she began to explain her reasonings for revenge. "The man who killed you had a son just like him and he is on his way here now."

Ryuukotsusei eyes grews red with fury. "I will kill the son of Inutashio and then you will set me free. I am no one's pet. Do you agree to my terms?"

Kagome hestiatated. She wanted to keep the dragon as her pet and have him kill the demon. But it looks like Ryuukotsusei will get his way. She can sense the demon's aura getting closer and she wants her location to be a secret. "If you kill him, I will set you free." She reluctantly agreed.

Ryuukotsusei inclined his head to her and prepared his wings for flight. Kagome gripped onto her house, hoping not to be flung about in the wind the dragon was producing. He hunched back on his hind legs and rose into the air, taking off towards the demon's direction.

Kagome breathed a sigh a relief and promised herself if she ever conjours up more dragons, that she will make sure to have a sturdier structure to hold on to. Eager to see the battle, she headed over to her mirror which allows her to see anything she wishes.

A evil smile graced her lips as she watched her ex-lover struggle to keep up with the dragon's attacks. It seems that her spell is a little too much for him to handle. She does feel somewhat saddened at the thought of her ex-lover's demise, but he betrayed her. Just because she doesn't have the heart to kill him, doesn't mean she can't have someone else do the job for her.

Kagome cried out in rage when she watched her ex-lover deliever the final strike across Ryuukotsusei's throat. The once mighty dragon's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped down onto the forest's floor, dead. The demon looked up with his golden colored eyes and smirked at her. She took a couple of steps back from the mirror. His gaze told her that he knew she was watching him and that he would be seeing her soon.

A large shadow appeared in her doorway and she refused to glance upon him. She knew in her heart how beautiful he looks and she didn't want to be reminded of the past they once shared. She could hear her footsteps coming towards her. She stayed in her spot. There is no place she can run to now. He has caught her within her own trap.

"Look at me, Kagome," he ordered, his baritone voice causing shivers to travel down her spine. She shook her head, refusing him. "I will not repeat myself. You know how I hate doing that. It's so degrating."

Kagome kept her eyes on the floor. He moved even closer towards her. She could tell this by the movement of his shadow across her wooden floor. He placed his hands underneath her chin and made her look at him. "Kagome, this nonsense must stop. You are my mate and I will not be parted from you. Do you know how many years it has taken me to find you?"

Kagome couldn't help the evil smile that came to her lips. She knew exactly the number of years.

He sighed at her lack of cooperation. "I told you before you left that I needed to produce an heir. I will have that heir whether or not you are willing."

Kagome attempted to move back, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards him. She continued to struggle to free herself, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't release his hold and tightened his grip on her. She finally gave up after a few minutes, knowing her attempts were useless.

She glared at him with her sapphire blue eyes. "Then go ask one of your whores to bare you the son you want. I don't want anything to do with you."

Sesshoumaru grew weary of this fight. It has been the same one for hundreds of years. He didn't understand why she couldn't let go. "I have explained what happened to you over and over. When will you believe that I am not lying to you?"

"Never," she hissed.

Sesshoumaru lifted her up into his arms and walked over to her mirror. "Ask the mirror what happened that day. Then you will see the truth and how childish you have been."

Kagome knew he would get his way, so she once more gave in to his demands. "Show me what he wants me to see," she commanded.

The mirror shimmered to show Sesshoumaru getting manhandled by Kagura and him attempting to get her off his person. Then she watched herself enter the glade and refusing to see her mate pushing Kagura away. The only thing she seen was him embracing Kagura from her angle.

She watched herself kill Kagura and tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared at her mate. She remembered asking him why and refusing to listen to him. Instead, she told him she never wanted to see him again and walked away.

After the mirror showed her what she wanted to see, it changed back to its clear, shiny surface.

Kagome lowered in head in shame and began to cry. If she had only listened to her mate, then none of this would have happened. "Forgive me," she whispered in regret. "I have wronged you. I will accept any punishment you give me."

Sesshoumaru used his boa to lift her gaze towards him. "I believe we both have suffered enough. Let's put the past behind us and focused on our future together."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "I have tried so many times to hate you, but I never could. Somehow, it made me love you even more."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to place a kiss upon her lips, wanting to feel her lips against his once more. Enjoying the feel of their lips together, he increased the pressure, which caused her to moan. He took advantage of her opened lips and slipped in tongue inside, dueling with her tongue for dominance.

Soon they both needed air and broke apart the kiss. He never took his gaze from hers and knew it was time for her to fulfill her promise. "Will you give me an heir tonight?"

Kagome saw the love in his eyes for her and knew she would do anything he asked of her. "Yes," she whispered against his lips.

Sesshoumaru lead her to the bed and began to love his mate.

**The End**


End file.
